1. Field of the Invention
A cup-like device configured to collect saliva emitted from the water key of various musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems associated with the accumulation of oil, saliva, and other liquids during the playing of various brass wind instruments such as trumpets, cornets, trombones, fluegelhorn, baritone saxophone and the like are well known to musicians. Without the provision of some means to intercept and collect such liquids, these various fluids are free to spray against the adjacent tubes of the instrument and musician's clothing or into the surrounding atmosphere which is undesirable from a health and ecological standpoint. A large number of attachments have been developed in an attempt to alleviate these problems.
Some such devices comprise means disposed within the tubing of the instrument. This type of structure interfers with the flow of the air through the instrument thereby impairing its performance. In addition, the frequent disassembly and reassembly to service these devices cause undesirable wear and tear on the instrument itself. Other well known devices are awkward to operate or unsightly and elaborate in design which detract from the overall appearance of the instrument. Still other attachments are mounted in such a manner as to harm the surface of the instrument to which it is attached. Many devices have a severely limited quantitative capacity for retaining the liquids accumulated.
Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for an inexpensive, effective, and attractive device or attachment for collecting the discharge of saliva and other fluids resulting during the play of various brass wind instruments.